


Reexamined Pages

by coolconnor95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolconnor95/pseuds/coolconnor95
Summary: Expanded scenes that could fit into the canon of Once Upon a Time. Each chapter will be a scene from a different episode. Read the summary and characters in that chapter to get an idea of what it's about.
Kudos: 2





	1. Pilot - Henry Runs Away Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written to go along with the rewatch happening in the subreddit r/OnceUponATime. Enjoy this scene that could have happened in the pilot episode. Each upcoming chapter will be a scene from a different episode.
> 
> Summary: Henry ran away a second time, but why?
> 
> Characters: Henry and Regina

Henry turned away from the window as he watched his mother walk toward the car. There were tears in his eyes that he had to wipe at. He'd traveled for hours to bring her here and she was going to leave without saying goodbye?

He'd suspected this might happen. That's why his book was sitting in the passenger seat of her car. He had to do something to bring her back. But what if she didn't come back? It didn't seem like she had yet since time was still frozen. He could see it from his window. The clock tower wasn't moving, even if the clocks scattered throughout his room were ticking away. Normally, Henry liked the sound. It was reassuring, reminding him that one day, time would start moving again. Today, it was loud and almost mocking him, reminding him that everyone in his town was still trapped. He'd failed.

The young boy lay down on his bed, trying to wipe away his tears. He soon heard the clacking of heals and the door swinging open. Normally, he'd try to be polite to his adoptive mother. But whatever she'd done, she'd chased away the only person who could help him.

"Go away!" he practically screamed, not even turning around to look at her. He'd let Graham comfort him, but that's when he'd thought Emma was going to stay. "You made her leave! Go away!"

He heard her take a deep breath. He didn't want her to speak, but she did anyway. "Henry, that woman wouldn't be good for you. You're already acting up just by trying to find her! She's a bad influence on you."

Henry didn't want to hear it. Her words sounded like they were dripping with poison. Had that poison been what had scared Emma away? Apparently, apples weren't the only things that Regina could turn toxic. He pulled up his covers, hiding his head from Regina's gaze. "I said go away!"

She sighed. He didn't care. She didn't love him. She wasn't his real mom. She didn't care how many people she hurt, so long as it got her what she wanted.

"Sheriff Graham said you were tired. I'll let you sleep but we're talking about this tomorrow, Henry. This behavior is not acceptable." With that, she turned around and closed his door.

Under his covers, Henry balled his hands into fists. Not acceptable? Why was trying to save everyone unacceptable, but cursing them all and making them miserable was okay? No, she was the one who wasn't acceptable.

That didn't mean her words didn't hurt. He lay there for a while, heart aching, before getting up to look at the clock tower again. Time was still frozen, and his clocks were still ticking away. He couldn't take it.

It was very early in the morning when he got dressed again. It was that time that no person truly considered morning; both too late and too early for a normal person to be awake. But Henry couldn't sleep anyway. He'd lost the battle before he began it. He needed to get away, to think and try to hold on to hope, or find a new way to save the town.

Slipping out of the house was easy when his mother was asleep. He could just use the front door. Henry didn't look back as he walked toward his castle and safe space. At least out here, there wasn't the sound of clocks ticking and mocking him. And it didn't take long before he could hear the gentle sounds of the ocean. They were soothing, but only somewhat. He could still see the clock tower from his castle, and even if he was trying to forget the pain he felt, he couldn't help but glance at it. Maybe Emma would come back. Maybe she'd decide to stay. He had to have faith, right?

He'd told her in the car that believing was what made something true. So perhaps, if he believed hard enough and stared at the clock for long enough, Emma would choose to do what he knew she was destined for.


	2. Thing You Love Most - Bail Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Henry asks his teacher to bail out his birth mother
> 
> Characters: Henry and Mary Margaret

It was hard to continue teaching when a child was pulled out of her class, especially when it was the child she knew was going through a very difficult time right now. Mary Margaret found herself glancing over to where Regina was talking to Henry throughout the rest of her outdoor lesson and she wasn't the only one. Several children kept looking over as well.

It was a relief when she could usher him back to class. It was easier for everyone to focus … everyone except Henry. He was trying to look at her as she was teaching them a new math lesson, but she could tell he was fidgety. Whatever Regina had told her son was causing him to struggle to focus.

At the end of the day, she half expected Henry to rush out of the classroom to deal with whatever was distracting him. Instead, he waited for the other children to file out to run up to her desk. His eyes were bright at least. Maybe Regina had tried to help repair their relationship. Henry needed her to put him first after all.

"Miss Blanchard! I need your help!" he said, and Mary Margaret knew then that he could ask her to do almost anything, and she'd agree.

"Of course Henry, what do you need?" she questioned, concerned even if Henry looked joyful.

"Regina said Emma got arrested." Mary Margaret's head spun as he said those words so happily. Regina had interrupted her class just to tell Henry that his birth mother had been arrested? Just thinking about why that would be important enough to tell him instantly made her stomach churn. Henry had gone out of his way to find her and now Regina was going out of her way to demonize the woman. This wasn't what Henry needed.

"She was just trying to help me. That's why she got arrested. So, can you help bail her out?"

"Of course Henry," Mary Margaret answered, before even asking what she'd been arrested for. Henry felt loved and noticed by Emma. Mary Margaret couldn't leave her in jail when just her being here had brought Henry's smile back. Besides, she trusted Emma. Every conversation she had with Emma made her feel fantastic. Mary Margaret didn't have many friends in town; she just kept so busy that it was hard to form relationships beyond being a teacher to her class or a volunteer at the hospital. But Emma was different. It was almost like they'd met before. Mary Margaret felt an instant bond with her and a desire to help both her and Henry.

Maybe that bond was because they both cared about Henry. Maybe it was something else. Regardless, Mary Margaret was ready to bail the blonde out. "Let me just get my purse Henry," she said gently.

Henry needed someone to be there for him, not someone who would use difficult situations to hurt him. Mary Margaret was trying to be there for him the best she could, but she'd let Regina tell him about the arrest of his birth mother in the middle of class. Perhaps she wasn't the best person to look out for him … but Emma hadn't failed him yet. Emma had brought his smile back when no one else could. Mary Margaret knew Emma was best for Henry, and Emma could do what she couldn't. Only Emma would be able to put Henry's life back together.


	3. Snow Falls - Rabbit Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: David sets a trap to catch a thief
> 
> Character: David

It actually wasn't that hard to track down where she lived, which surprised David since she had wanted posters all over the place. How had no one else found her yet? Likely, those with the time to search for her weren't people who were used to having to scavenge or hunt for small prey in the woods like he was. Having to supplement his and his mother's diet with rabbit had been difficult, but it was paying off now.

David could easily track her to the giant log but he didn't know what was down there. She could have fortified her home in some way, and he didn't want to risk waking her up and getting into a fight. He didn't want to hurt her, after all. He just wanted his mother's ring back. So instead, he opted to lay a trap.

This was another skill he'd learned from hunting in the woods near his farm. He normally wasn't trying to catch something as big as a human, but it wasn't too hard to modify his traps for Snow White instead of for the smaller prey. He didn't want to hurt her with his net but he did want to make sure she couldn't get out.

He worked quietly on his trap, not wanting to alert her attention to his presence. He was lucky that she didn't seem to notice he was near. She was a great fighter, that much he could tell, but if she wanted to avoid the Queen, she'd still have a lot to learn. Despite what it said on the wanted poster he'd found while tracking her down, David felt bad for her. He doubted she'd committed the crimes it said she did. She was a thief, sure, but he had trouble believing the woman who'd left him alive when he was defenseless could be a murderer. He knew corrupt royalty, like King George, were liable to lie about the crimes of others.

If it wasn't for his mother's ring, he would have left her alone. He didn't care about the other jewels and he actually admired how she was standing up to her stepmother. But he needed that ring back …

So, as soon as his net was done and he'd covered it with foliage to better hide it's presence, David slipped behind a tree, waiting for Snow to walk into his trap. David took out the wanted poster, looking at her picture. She wasn't going to like this, not one bit … but he wasn't going to disrupt her life too much, even if he'd threaten to turn her in to the Queen. Once he got his mother's ring back, he'd let her move on with her life, and he'd move on with his. They'd likely never see each other after today but so long as he got what he wanted; it wouldn't matter.

It still felt wrong to threaten someone who wasn't well off. It felt like he was doing to her what George had done to him … so he promised himself he wouldn't hurt her. He'd just get the ring and leave. He'd try not to effect her life, even though she'd effected his.

When he heard the scream, it shook himself out of his thoughts. He took a moment to pause and take a deep breath. The part of him that felt bad about doing this to her was pushed to the back of his head as he instead focused on the thrill of success. With that in mind, he chuckled as he stepped out from behind the tree, ready to face the thief and get his ring back.


End file.
